


By The Lake

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Merle Dixon Being Merle Dixon, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Merle Dixon Smut, Nice Merle Dixon, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: A boring laundry day by the lake turns pleasurable.





	By The Lake

 The burning sun stood high in the azure sky above the scorched landscape of Atlanta, heating your skin where you sat at the shoreline of the big lake close to the camp. Your bare feet rested in the warm water and a thin layer of sweat covered your face as you worked the laundry on the washboard.

A heavy sigh left your lungs. Sometimes you felt so completely useless to the group. Your fighting skills had never been any good and why must it be so hard to learn how to use a knife or a gun?

You sighed anew.  

Well, at least you could do this for them. Provide your group with clean clothes every day, something of a luxury now a days. A soft smile ghosted on your lips as you concentrated on the washing once more.

“Damn, sugar…Have I ever told ya how fuckin’ sexy ya look, using that washboard?” Merle drawled beside you and you turned to look at him, leaning against a big rock next to you. You rolled your eyes when you noticed how his gaze was fixed on your breasts as they wiggled when you worked the clothes up and down on the washboard.

That big, sexiest asshole…

“You’re an ass, you know that Merle?” you said with a small smile as you continued cleaning the clothes.

“Yeah, but a sexy ass,” he rasped and gave you a smug grin as you glanced up at him. You just shook your head and continued with your chores, listening to the sound of his devilish chuckle that always managed to send goosebumps crawling over your skin.

He was right, of course. He often was, to your dismay.

Merle studied you intensely as you carried on with the laundry. The corner of his lips curled into a smirk as he watched the bounce of your tits underneath your tank top when you rocked your body back and forth, a sight that made his dick swell against his pants.

Wasn’t he just about the luckiest bastard alive?

“Babygirl…”

The husky tone in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by you, and you stopped your movements, looking at him with a shiver curling down your thighs when you met his dark, lustful eyes. You knew exactly what that gaze meant.

“Come to Daddy,” he gruffed and beckoned with his index finger, a wide grin spreading across his face. A wave of heat rushed to your sex and you swallowed quickly as you rose to your feet, slowly walking over to him, the sand warm and soft under your bare feet. Merle’s big hands ran up the naked skin on your legs when you stopped in front of him and he looked up at you with a smirk, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip as he squeezed your thighs, exposed in a pair of tight jeans shorts.

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded in a heavy, lust-dripping voice intended only for you. Wide-eyed you stared at him, flickering your eyes from him to the path that lead to the camp.

“W-What?…what if someone comes?!” you whispered shakily, regretting it instantly when you saw the flash of displeasure in his bright, blue eyes.

“It wasn’t a goddamn question, girl!” he growled, but calmed down when he saw your trembling lip. Merle sighed and let his hands glide up to squeeze your hips. “I’m sorry, baby. But ya know what Daddy think of his little one’s disobedience, don’t ya, babygirl?”

Your widened eyes went rounder and you nodded quickly, heat flushing your cheeks as you started peeling of your clothes. Piece by piece fell to the ground under the scrutiny of Merle’s piercing gaze, until your nakedness bathed in the gleaming sun, creating a golden shine on your sunburnt skin. The intensity of his eyes caused a hungry throb between your legs and you could already feel your juices flowing, sticking to your thighs and you squeezed them together as a soft moan left your lips.

A deep growl rumbled in Merle’s chest as his gaze followed every luscious curve of your body, his hands slowly caressing your legs while biting down on his bottom lip.

“Damn, yer’re a damn goddess, babygirl.”

His hands moved up to palm your hips, fingers dancing on your lower belly before his thumb sneaked between your slit, finding your swollen clit hidden underneath, making you moan.

“Always so wet for daddy, ain’t ya?” Merle snickered with a smirk, feeling the tremors of your body under his touch as he rubbed the hard bud with the tip of his thumb.

“Yes!” you gasped, grabbing his shoulders as pleasure spiked through you.

“Ya like that, baby?” he asked hoarsely with a toothy grin, never stopping his sweet torture on your pleasure point.

“Yes, Daddy,” you whispered in a nod, your hips bucking against his hand as he pressed the palm against your pussy, while his thumb circled your clit faster and faster. Your cheeks was burning, glowing in a bright red and your rosy lips desperately tried to catch another fresh breath of air. Soon, the pleasure erupting through you repeatedly became too much, too unbearable to endure.

“P-Please, Daddy…” you whimpered between moans and gasps, a pleading shimmer in your eyes.

“Yes?” he breathed with a wild, dilated gaze at you. “I need ya to say it, babygirl.”

Closing your eyes, you bowed your head and inhaled a trembling breath before looking at the hot-headed redneck again.

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” you spoke steadily this time, with want and lust in your honeyed voice. Oh how your body desired to feel him inside of you! Your legs was shaking underneath you, the heat in your sex itching hungrily.

“Good girl,” Merle praised heavily and unbuckled his pants, springing his stiffened cock free and stroking it in his large palm. A small gush of precum seeped from the tip and you licked your lower lip at the sight. In pure impulse, you dropped to your knees, ready and eager to please him with your mouth. But Merle seized your jaw, making you look at him.

“Not today, baby. Come here,” he murmured, and grabbed your waist, his strong arms lifting you on top of him with ease. Straddling him, your forehead touched his ever so gently and a sweet moan escaped your lips when his cock teased your entrance before he pulled you down on him completely, in one swift and firm movement.

“Oh, fuck Daddy!…” you choked, your head falling down on his shoulder when he buried himself inside of you. His raspy chuckle echoed through the lagoon, but then he got serious, his lips gracing along your throat in a soft, almost caring manner.

“Fuck me, babygirl. Ride on Daddy’s cock,” Merle crooned against your skin, bucking his hips in encouragement as his grip on your waist grew firmer. Crying out in pleasure, you threw your head back and started riding his cock, clenching it around your wet cunt. The redneck growled, blue orbs studying you intensely as you hopped on top of him, his mouth catching one of your bouncing tits, sucking eagerly on your nipple. Gasps and moans turned into pure cries of pleasure. Your body was on fire, heat scorching through you and you felt the bundle of nerves tighten into a knot deep within your core.

Merle kneaded your bare hips, digging his fingers into your flesh, already leaving small traces of bruises on your velvet skin. One of his hands curled around your smaller frame, slowly stroking your back, sending prickles of goosebumps all over your body. His hand reached your neck, caressing your hairline gently and soft before wrapping his arms around you, pulling you down against his chest.

“Ready, babygirl?” Merle’s voice husky in your ear and he didn’t wait for an answer as he bucked his hips upwards, slamming his dick into you in a vigorous pace.

“Oh yes, Daddy! Make me cum!” you cried out, fingers gripping his black, leather vest as your orgasm seared through you and you came, clenching around him, melting into him.

“Shit…” Merle murmured as his cock twitched inside your tight, little pussy and he pulled out, spilling himself all over your belly. Breathless, you pushed yourself up, looking into his still dilated eyes and you laughed heartily.

“What?” he asked between heavy breaths, his hands slowly stroking your back, up and down. Shaking your head, you just let your head fall down on his firm chest with a satisfied sigh.

“Nothing…but we might need a little bit of cleaning ourselves, now,” you cooed, feeling the stickiness of his cum on your hot skin. Merle chuckled and swiftly rose to his feet. Yelping, you hugged his chest tightly and wrapped your legs around his waist as he made it the short way down to the water.

“What are you doing?!” you exhorted wildly and looked into his blue, expressive eyes that twinkled mischievously back at you.

“Getting us clean,” Merle declared in a rasping tone as he descended into the warm water, not bothering to take off his clothes, and a joyous laughter formed on your lips that only ended when Merle pressed his mouth against yours in a sweet and tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D


End file.
